


He Loves His Noona

by Smol_Calico_Cat



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Noona fetish, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Yugyeom and Reader are both very shy and submissive babies, is that even a thing?, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Calico_Cat/pseuds/Smol_Calico_Cat
Summary: "It seems like as of late where ever you find Y/N, Yugyeom isn't too far away." Brian said holding his pick in his mouth as he turned the tuning peg on his bass.Jae smiled and adjusted his glasses before cracking his back as he stretched. "Well, the kid does love his noona."





	He Loves His Noona

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in years oh god what even is this. Really self indulgent shit that's what it is. I'm always reading Reader Inserts that have the reader as a super sexually charged BAMF and I'm just....Yeeeeeeaaaah I'm not like that AT ALL. So I decided to write one from a more shy and nervous perspective from both ends. I might make this into a series with more characters.....idk let me know in the comments if you'd like that and maybe give me some ideas of others I could write about.

If the Idol life was already hell then the trainee life was a swim in active volcano, you figured. An endless blur of 12 hour dance practice, 10 hour vocal training, and if you were a foreinger: Korean Classes. All of which added up to sore limbs and throats, bruises, exhaustion, and running on coffee and the will of Christ himself. But, you and every other trainee knew what they were getting into when they auditioned so you just had to suck it up.

You constantly reminded yourself that you were lucky for even being chosen and passing in the first place. Getting into a company as big as JYP was no small feat. It wasn't all bad anyways; You got to meet people you had admired for years, got to experience an entirely new culture, and more. 

Meeting and making new friends had to be the best part. Although you were still only a trainee you had already met so many people in your company that you had grown close with. Luckily alot of artists in JYP already spoke english so they were the ones you came to befriend first. Jimin and Jae welcomed you with open arms and Mark and Jackson talked to you the most. You had gotten along with everyone in Got7 since the day you were introduced. You figured it was because you all hovered around the same age making it more comfortable to talk with each other. Although you got along with everyone in Got7, Yugyeom seemed to radiate towards you the most despite you being a year older. Bambam teased him saying it was because you were a dancer too that you two got along so well.

He loved to call you "noona" To the point that you almost forgot it wasn't your actual name at times. Days would often end with you and a few other trainees hanging out with some of Got7 with conversations about nothing and everything at the same time. Yugyeom would also come watch you practice when he had the chance to as well as offer to help you with your Korean more than even Mark or Jackson did. It got to the point that Jinyoung would have to literally have to drag the whining kid out to let you work and concentrate in peace.

Not that you really minded having Yugyeom around so much. He was a sweet and talented kid with a fun personality that made him genuinely pleasant to be around. You would occasionally sneak him into the practice room to give you pointers like you currently were doing.

His muffled snickering resounded in the nearly empty halls as you peeked around corners and shushed him. The building was nearly empty at this time save for only a few staff members and trainees still pounding the pavement. Jae and Young K had passed you two with raised eyebrows with Younghyun almost tempted to rat you two out before Jae pulled him away to a recording booth while shooting you two a thumbs up.

"I'm surprised they're still here...." You mumbled as you peaked around another corner before tugging the tall maknae along down a flight of stairs.

"They're probably finishing up recording new songs." Yugyeom replied, hand pushing black locks out of his line of sight as you two entered a empty dance room and closed the door behind you. "Alright, so what did you want my help with noona? It can't be much since you're already at my level anyways."

You gave a light snort and sat your water bottle down as you looked in the oversized mirror at the male that towered over you. "You know that's not true, I still have a long way to go before I'm even half as good as you are Gyeomie." You replied, adjusting the tank top you were wearing as well as taking your phone out of your sweat's pockets and making sure your sneakers were tied well enough.

"Says the person that's already rumored to be the main dancer of their group." He said with a light smile, tilting his head at you in the mirror and playing with a loose threat on his oversized black sweater.

"Oh stop it, you and I both know it's not even promised that I'll even debut." You mumbled, searching though the computer's playlist to find the song you wanted to practice to, so busy looking at the screen you missed the slight look of worry that crossed the boy's features.

"Noona......Y/N-Noona....You have to believe that you're gonna debut. I know it's not promised but, you need to already have it in your mind that it's going to happen. It'll help motivate you." He said softly with creased eyebrows as he watched you.

You blinked and gave him a soft smile as you played your song at a medium volume and walked over to him. "Thanks, I really needed to hear that actually..but, anyways on to why I brung you here in the first place" You said, stretching as Yugyeom subtly admired the curves of your body with a small cough. "I want you to teach me how to do a coin drop, you know like that one you did in your Hit the Stage Performance."

"Well how good is your upper body strength? You have to have a pretty good core to push all of your weight back up with just your abdominal muscles." He said, stretching a bit himself before he fell back quickly and hit the floor with a dull thud, before pushing himself up with a small grunt. After he landed he dusted himself off and tilted his head at you.

You groaned watching him make it look so easy and effortless. "You make it look as easy as walking..." You grumbled.

"Well I can help with your technique to make it a bit easier to do, lay down on your back and use your legs and only your legs to kick yourself up into a sitting position, it'll help test and build your core and lower leg muscles as well as give you an idea of how much weight you have to push to get standing." He explained, crossing his arms and waiting for you to do to the move.

You nodded and layed back, staring at the ceiling before bending your legs and launching them to get yourself to a sitting position but, you didn't push enough and ended up falling back with an "oof".

"Not enough push to lift your weight"

"Clearly" You groaned, rubbing your lower back.

This continued for a good 30 minutes, you doing the move over and over again until finally you layed back and put your hand up in surrender. "T-that's...enough for...tonight" You said out of breath as your hand fell back to cover your eyes from the bright studio lights.

Yugyeom gave a light chuckle and reached out a hand to help you up which you gladly accepted. He threw your water bottle to you as you wiped the sweat from your forehead with a sigh.

"You're getting there noona....what do you want to learn a coin drop for anyways? Is the company planning a rookie stage or something?" He asked, ruffling his hair as he sat on the floor.

"No not really, I just wanna push myself and learn new things. I can't just be known for doing nothing but bodyrolls." You replied, taking another sip of water.

"I'd be fine with watching nothing but that." Yugyeom said a bit louder than he intended because immediately after he gasped and blushed when you turned your head towards him with wide eyes. "J-just stating the facts!" He quickly said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking anywhere else in the room but, you.

You stared at him for a while longer before getting an idea. You hummed lightly to yourself. "Well...I'd also like to learn how to dance with a partner too..." You said, looking up at the ceiling tapping your chin in mock thought.

"I will gladly dance with you noona" The boy answered, jumping up a little too enthusiastically, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he bit his lip waiting for your reply.

"Hmmmm I don't know...I think Jackson would be better suited for that." You teased with a poker face.

Yugyeom gave a small stomp and pout, quickly marching over to the computer to choose a song suitable for you two to dance too, leaving you snickering to yourself lightly. He choose a nice upbeat hip hop song and walked back over to stand next to you. "Let's see how well you can sync up with someone." He said, looking slightly smug. Your eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance at the passive aggressive challenge which you were all too eager to meet.

Soon enough you two were following one anothers' steps as you pop, locked, and moved fluidly along with the upbeat bass heavy music. You didn't really touch one another but, the eye contact you two kept throughout the entire thing made your face flushed from another reason other than just exerting yourself and from how red the tops' of Yugyeom's ears were you knew he was feeling the same amount of tension. Finally the song started to fade out and you both gave a sigh and plopped down on the floor to rest for a few seconds, drinking a little water before standing up and waiting for the next song to continue.

When the next song did start, you immediately froze up a bit. Smooth, sensual beats and baselines flooded the studio as a slow sexy song started to play. You were tempted to go over and switch to the next track but, were practically glued to the spot by a mixture of anxiety and curiosity. Your eyes flicked a few feet away to your partner who had the same hesitant and embarrassed expression written all over his face. You two stayed like that for a good 10 seconds, both too nervous and shy to make a move until Yugyeom gave an audible swallow and slowly walked over. He held out his hand shyly and you hesitated only for a second before taking it.

Time seemed to slow down as you two slowly moved around the room with one another, always keeping contact unlike the last song. If it wasn't your hands touching his shoulders, he was lightly letting his fingertips graze your waist as he moved around you. You could hear a build-up in the music coming and moved to do an extra slow bodyroll to the beat. You gasped and flushed slightly as you felt Yugyeom press himself right up against your back and you both did the motion in perfect sync with your bodies moving fluidly. You could feel every single muscle in his stomach and chest move as he rolled with you. You swallowed and smoothly moved to face him only to find him just as flushed as you were as he moved in again, this time lightly grabbing your waist with one hand and hooking a finger under your chin with the other. You gave a barely audible whimper as he rolled his shoulders and hips with the beat and moved so that only your foreheads were touching as he started into your eyes.

The song slowly faded out to another as you both stayed in that position in the middle of the floor. His hand still on your waist and finger still under your chin as you held his shoulders with both hands and simply stared into his eyes. You swallowed once more and moved your right hand from his shoulder to the nape of his neck as your fingers lightly played with his hair there. He tensed up slightly as you let out a breath you didn't even know you'd been holding.

"Gyeomie" You lightly whispered with a dry mouth.

"Noona..." He whispered back, nervously leaning in finally and letting his lips brush hesitantly against your own. You jumped slightly but, kissed back gently as your other hand went to his neck as well. His lips moved against yours as he moved his hands to your waist to lightly pull you closer until you were pressed up against his much larger figure. His tongue swiped across your lips before entering your mouth and grazing along the top of your mouth. A chill ran down your spine as a whimper slightly escaped your parted lips, shoulders shaking lightly and you gripped his soft black locks gently causing him to give a whimper of his own.

He pulled back after a minute and you took the time to catch your breath before tugging him down slightly and kissing over his collar bones that were exposed by the wide neckline his sweater sported. You heard him pull in a shuddering breath as your lips trailed over his warming skin.

"Noona...please" He breathily said, hands ghosting under your tank top to tug it up to expose your stomach. He pulled you back to look at you for permission which you gave a shy nod to. He took a deep breath and slowly hiked your tank top up over your sports bra as he kissed your cheeks and slowly let his hands move over the jersey fabric making you whine and close your eyes. You felt his hesitant fingers trail over the material a little bit before he lightly pulled it up and took in a sharp breath when his fingers moved over your slowly hardening nipples.

You felt you'd feel a little less nervous if he was in the same position so you reached out to grab the hem of his sweater and pushed your hands under to softly feel his muscles jump under your feather light touch. He hunched his shoulders with a moan and shook slightly before he gained enough courage to lean in and take one of your nipples in his mouth as his index finger circled the other one. You let out a loud squeal at the sensation but, quickly shut your mouth when you remembered you were in a public building and literally anyone could walk in. You rubbed your legs together as your nails dragged over his abs and waist making him also bite back a moan.

You both sank to the floor as he pulled you on top of him and tugged you up for another open mouth deep kiss. You were surprised you were still even able to flush but, when you felt his erection straining against his black skinny jeans, another rush of heat went straight down south making you more wet.

"Y/N-Noona, wanna feel you...wanna make you feel good." He said in a quiet voice, head lulled back on the floor and eyes closed and his fingers sat at your waist, lightly tugging on your waistband of your sweats. You nodded and moved back to gather the nerve to move your sweats and panties down and off to the side. You shivered slightly at the cold air of the air conditioned studio and looked down to his zipper and back up at him just to make sure. He bit his bottom lip and gave a small nod as he moved a hand up to rub over his red face. You unbuttoned and unzipped them with shaking hands, pulling his pants down just enough to see his cock throbbing underneath his boxer briefs. You licked your lips in concentration and moved your hand over it gently just to gauge his reaction.

Yugyeom let out a low whine and moved to cover his eyes with his forearm as his hips slightly arched upwards at the soft touches. You decided time was against you and pulled the stretchy fabric down so his cock sprang free, precum already pooling at the reddened tip. You trailed your finger over it and popped it in your mouth while your other hand worked the shaft. He let out breathy moans and propped his head up slightly while moving his arm away to look at you. You locked eyes and reached up to gently run your thumb over his nose bridge while grinding down on his leg and praying you weren't getting his pants too wet.

"Please noona please...I need you now." He pleaded gently and bucked up against your hand. You stilled your nerves and took a deep breath before moving so that you were hovering above his cock, sliding down slowly to feel every single inch fill you up to the brim. You let out a soft sigh as you adjusted to his more than average size. Yugyeom on the other hand was a mess, head tilted back and legs squirming around as he whined and gripped your hips, in pure ecstasy over being surrounded by tight, wet heat. He only was able to hold himself back for about 30 seconds before he dug his nails into your hips and started thrusting up as fast as his body could possibly allow.

"Y-yugyeom-ah!" You moaned out suddenly, fingers grabbing for purchase as you bounced on his lap, feeling every drag and every throb against your insides as he pumped himself in and out of you. He let out loud moans mixed with "noona" every 5 seconds and you were afraid someone would hear him so you tugged his sweater up and put it up to his mouth. Getting the memo, he bit down and moaned behind the fabric as his head lulled back again, chest now fully exposed. You did the same to the bottom of your tank top, afraid of making to much noise as well as you rolled your hips in sinful circles. You closed your eyes as your fingers dragged down his abs, shoulders hunching up as you felt your climax approaching and by how Yugyeom was starting to loose his rhythm you knew he wasn't far behind. He planted his feet and gave a few more final, powerful thrusts before he quickly pulled out and came all over his stomach, teeth nearly tearing a hole in his sweater and tears pricking at the edges of his tightly shut eyes as he practically screamed behind the fabric. You whimpered and clenched as you soaked the floor with your own release, white noise filling your ears as you slowly came down from your high.

"Noona...my beautiful and talented noona..." Yugyeom mumbled to himself as he panted, arm covering his eyes again as his body slumped down against the floor, thumb lightly tracing circles into your hip. You gave a shy smile and leaned down to kiss him softly, before nudging him slightly to clean up.

You both were luckily able to find a few spare towels that the dancers used; to clean each other and the mess off the floor. You both made yourselves look presentable before cutting off the music and lights and sneaking out and down the hall.

 

~~~~~

 

"They really shouldn't be here this late...." Brian mumbled to Jae in the booth as he plucked a few more chords.

"Oh relax they're just dancing." Jae replied with a pen in his mouth as he wrote down a few more lyrics.

"Yeah I know...it seems like as of late where ever you find Y/N, Yugyeom isn't too far away." Brian said holding his pick in his mouth as he turned the tuning peg on his bass.

Jae smiled and adjusted his glasses before cracking his back as he stretched.

"Well, the kid does love his noona."


End file.
